Here in the Real World
by lovethebroken
Summary: FIN One Shot. Songfic from Alan Jackson's, Here in the Real World. SADyeah....first TW fic. R


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters to Third Watch, don't own the storyline, privileges, yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, please don't sue me, blah, blah, I'm poor...honestly. Don't believe me, you'd have to see my room full of bills. By the way, I love TW

Song by Alan Jackson and Mark Irwin, "Here in the Real World."

Bosco never expected to find himself here, half drunk and in some little bass ackwards bar that only played country from a busted jukebox. He look over at it with red eyes and sighed gratefully just as the song Blue by LeAnn Rimes went off. 'Thank God.' Then it seemed like God played another cruel trick, it started to play again, "Come on..."

The man that sat next to him gave a wobbly nod his way, "This song always plays twice."

Bosco took a gulp of his beer, "Figures."

"I'll fix 'er." The man stood up and swayed at first then he started stumbling toward the jute box. Bosco smirked as he watched him stumble, ' Well, if he falls at least I'll get a good show.'

The man hit his fist on the corner of the jute box and mumbled when the song started over, again. Bosco rolled his eyes, 'Shouldn't have said anything.'

He watched the man kick it and it went to the next song. He started around and threw his hands in the air, "Thank y..ou."

That was what came out before he hit the floor with a hard thud. The bartender shook his head, "Can someone get Vince outa here?"

A few guys from the back nodded as they put down their mugs of beer and picked Vince up and took him outside. Bosco propped his head up as he hailed the bartender again. The overly large man took his time getting there. Bosco pushed his empty beer bottle toward him, "You gonna treat me with the same hospitality?"

The man laughed, "Vince has been coming here for two years. Sits in the same spot, drinks the same thing, and manages to pass out in the same spot every week."

"What's his excuse?" Bosco said before he took a swig of his beer. The bartender took a deep breath, "His girl left him for some VP in Chicago."

Bosco grunted as he sipped again. The bartender nodded to him, "Story of your life."

"Who said it was a life?"

"I here ya," with that he walked away. Bosco sighed as he picked the label on his beer while listening to the new song playing on the box.

' _But here in the real world, _

_It's not that easy at all,_

'_Cause when hearts get broken,_

_It's real tears that fall._

_And darlin', it's sad but true,_

_But the one thing I've learned from you,_

_Is how the boy don't always get the girl, _

_Here in the real world.'_

'Crap,' Bosco thought glancing at the jukebox. Maybe he could kick it. He'd fall over, he just knew it. He'd wait it out. Bosco sipped his beer and the jukebox stopped and made a funny sound. He turned to look at it just as the song started again, "What the hell."

"How'd you like to work here?"

Bosco looked at the bartender as he walked by carrying some towels. Bosco nodded and went back to nursing his beer.

'_Cowboys don't cry,_

_And heroes don't die._

_And good always wins_

_Again and again.'_

'Not me,' he thought. He reached up and touched the scar on his face. It had been two years since he had gotten shot. He didn't wear a patch anymore. He didn't care. He hadn't cared for a long time.

' _And love is a sweet dream_

_That always comes true_

_Oh, if life were like the movies,_

_I'd never be blue.'_

'I'll drink to that,' he thought as he took another of his beer and sat it down hard. He blinked a few times. It was to either clear his head or hold back to the tears. Right now, he couldn't remember a whole lot. It seemed like what he was trying to forget wouldn't get lost. Like Faith. He shook his head. He had been like this since she left. Sure, he had been able to see her whenever he and the guys from Camelot went out, but then four months ago she had an announcement. That jerk, Miller, and her were engaged to get married. He looked at his watch... 'In about...tomorrow.'

He was here trying to forget. He wanted to tell he loved her.

'_...when hearts get broken,_

_It's real tears that fall._

_And darlin', it's sad but true,_

_But the one thing I've learned form you,_

_Is how the boy don't always get the girl,_

_Here in the real world.'_

He rubbed his eyes when he thought of Miller and Faith spending the rest of their lives together. His heart shattered again, if it was possible. After the way he had treated her...what reason would she have to give him a second chance. He missed her. Plain and simple. It wasn't complicated. It was simple. He needed her. Maurice Boscorelli needed Faith. That what he was doing at this bar at one, no three in the morning. Drinking her away and he was actually making it worse.

'_I gave you my love,_

_But that wasn't enough,_

_To hold your heart_

_When times got tough._

_And tonight on that silver screen,_

_It's end like it should,_

_Two lovers will make it through_

_Like I hoped we would.'_

'Hoped. At one time I had Faith,' he smirked at his little that no one could here and only he would understand. He stared at the neck of the bottle, what was he going to do? Be the hero. He wasn't a hero, look at his face. He shook his head as he pulled a picture of he and Faith out of his coat pocket and laid it on the bar. He stared at it as he sipped his beer. It was almost gone. His vision was about to slip. He wiped at his face when he felt the hot tears falling slowly down his cheeks. He didn't deserve her. Never did, never will.

"It wasn't meant to be," he said to the picture. The bartender looked over at him and saw the picture on the counter. He made his way over and picked up the picture.

"Hey..." Bosco mumbled. The bartender leaned down, "This your girl?"

"In a manner of spek...speki. No, she's not. Never was," he slowly took the picture from the man.

'_Cause when hearts get broken,_

_It's real tears that fall.'_

"Too bad," he said as he walked away. Bosco watched him go and then looked down at the picture. He rubbed Faith's face and mumbled as a tear hit it, "Yeah...too bad."

'_...how the boy don't always get the girl,_

_Here in the real world...'_

XOXOXOXOXO

Sad, yes, I know. I don't write sad fanfics very often, so this was an experimental one PLUS my first TW Fanfic. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
